Azalya Monty Relm Runner
by Azalya Monty
Summary: Azalya monty is the Avatar along side Angg and they just one the war, she now lives in the Palice but sees no new adventure coming so she looks for it in the beond of the door of no return. my first story that i know isnt that grate i did this for me. :
1. I am a Relm Runner now

I shift in my sleep having one of thoughts vivid dreams I only share with Angg. Its not like he can avoid knowing, we are connected, he is me I am him. We have recently learned that we can talk telepathically, this has been tested fore any distance we have ever traveled. I am a resident in the Fire nation plaice, Zuko took the role of Fire lord two months ago. In that time my relationship with Angg has changed, we were dating, but now we are close friends. I cant say what caused this change in us but I feel free and want to travel past this world. I have powers I don't want people to like me for, and I need a new adventure, today I am going to open the door of no return and become a realm runner.

"Angg, I'm leaving today, tell me every thing that happens." I say looking at the guy that looks three years younger than me but in reality he is 97 years older. I hug him and pull away holding him an arms length away, "I'll miss you."

"Azalya, your gonna have new friends and save the world a bunch of times, I think you should try to go to a place that is more like here first thin go to normal people. And yes you can use me as a phone home." he says and laughs the same familiar thing that makes me want to cry, I'm exited but I love this group, they are the only thing I have resembling a family.

"Zay, take this it will help conceal your identity," Zuko hands me the blue cape that Angg gave me before Zuko thanked the avatars in front of the nations.

"I think it really matches your eyes," Taugh says smiling up at me.

"And how would you know that?" I say ruffling her uncombed hair.

"Layoff twinkle-toes Jr.," she huffs then stomps sending me a few feet in the air I hover and she storms off.

"Come on your blocking off the hall, Zuko you have a council in the throne room toss her trough the door!" Katara shouts opening the door and grabbing my arm, I clutch the cloche as she pushes me in. I stumble into a room that has people in it they are watching a fight, they look like they are practicing something. I put the cloche on and pull the hood up.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert," is ringing and red lights are flashing I lower my hood and step out of shadow, they look at me, they are all young people.

"Who are you?" a boy with blue tattoos and webbed fingers says and step towards me.

"Azalya Monty, who are you?" I ask look ing at each person the shock on there faces lets me know they are different like me. "Are you guys different? Different like this?" I say and let my hand burst on fire.

"Yes, where are you from?" a green skinned girl asked floating over to me.

"The fire nation. What about you?" I ask moving the stone floor so it's a chair.

"Never herd of the fire nation," a guy says moving forward at incredible speed.

"Team, get up here," an older man barks, he has a funny costume on and I tilt my head side ways studying it, he saw me. "Azalya, yes team she is going to be on our team for awiel. Treat her with respect or we have an army against us."

"Thank you ser." I say and stand on the plat form with the others.

"Army?" a girl with a bunch of arrows on her back asked nervously.

"I've got friends in high places on my planet. don't worry about it they will not know about it." I whisper back she nods feeling better.

"Robin, Supper Boy, there's a bank robbery with hostages. Kid Flash, Artemis-" he gave every one a job with a partner but me because I was the odd one out. "Azalya go with Supper Boy and Robin," he said and then left I step a little closer to my new partners glad they didn't reject me.

"I'm Robin, nice to meet ya," the thin guy says he looks about the same age as Angg. I shake his out stretched hand and he smiles warmly at me. "This is Supper Boy."

"Hey," I say looking up at him he smiles in agnolagement. Robin starts walking towards a vehicle and I follow him. It was high off the ground and Robins pretty nimble and Supper Boy can jump pretty high.

"Need help?" Robin asks his arm swinging down to where my hand was on the side, I take it because I don't know were to get in at. "Sorry its only a two setter it's the only thing were aloud to drive on small missions.

"Azalya, this just came in," Bat man says holding up my Glider I jump from the side of the car and grab it, rolling to my feet. I flip it open and they look curiously at it.

"It's my glider, I control the air current around it and it lets me guyed trough the air. Nothing fancy," I say looking at the wood and the cloth covering it. I found it in the western air temple under a bed, Angg taught me how to use it, I miss him.

"Ya ok well follow us on that," Robin said sounding slightly disappointed. They start to move and I follow


	2. time to go

"They have hostages so we have to be careful," Robin was trying to train me but he was a boring speaker I was looking over my shoulder at the formation of police officers. And then I bolt, I saw an opening and pulled my hood over my face. The men inside fire guns at me, I stop them with basic earth bending. The hostages file out of the building and the police officers take the shooters, I walk back to Robin who is on the stairs angry but imprested.

"You were saying?" I ask standing in front of him.

"What did you do?" Supper Boy asks.

"Stopped the bullets by controlling the mettle, mettles' earth," I shrug, "So do we just go back?"

"If I say yes will you run off again?" Robin asks looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have listened but they only had guns, and bullets are meddle," I say explaining my actions.

"Ok I just don't want you hurt, I don't want any of us hurt," he says voicing his concern.

"We should go back, good work," Supper Boy said smiling, it was shocking to hear him speak, I liked it. I smile back at him and pull out my glider, they head for there mettle contraption.

"Angg?" I call with my mined.

"Azalya?" he shouts back excitedly.

"Ya I'm safe, thanks for my glider, I'm using it now," I say and laugh even though he cant hear it.

"Don't crash, it might hurt me," he said and I almost cried befouls I cant hear his laughter.

"I wish I could hear you laughing, I'm gonna miss that," I think and I feel all choked up and I miss laughter.

"I know Azalya I was just thinking about that,"

"But you have the family," I call our friends the family.

"Ya but there not me, you. I have to go Zuko and I are going to spar," and like that he disappeared. I fly and feel alone, but I look down and see the car stopped I drop from the sky and hide if it is being searched I would look weird, I landed safely on the ground. Robin ran from the car and to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing I thought the car was being searched, and if they looked up they'd see me," I say looking at him to see if this was true, he laughed and his head bent forward and rested on mine for a second. I was angry that he laughed at me. "What's so funny?" I ask venom in every word.

"Nothing that exiting happens when going home," his hand moved to my neck when he was laughing. His thumb gently brushed my jaw as he got up. I look after him as he walks to the car, there supper heroes right. I thought exiting stuff was support to happen all the time, I don't like being wrong.

The shadow is out and we have to stop it from taking all computer data it can get its bugs to. This job is right up Robins alley but I'm thinking that I was right and awesome stuff dose happen here. During major missions we all hear every ones thoughts which is pretty cool, if Angg doesn't try to contact me again. don't know how I'd explain that. I follow Supper Boy as he heads to the vehicle were taking this time apparently it can fly and hold me. We hop of the last building and Artemis and Megan were there.

"Mmm, that boy!" Artemis thought as we landed.

"Ahh we herd that," I tell her as I jump over the fence and land next to Robin.

"I know," she replies creepily. We get in the thing and fly to a science center, there is a guy in a van with the container, Supper Boy jumps out, and attacks but is hit with a blast of light that shoots him back words. He doesn't move.

"Supper Boy!" I yell jumping out of the vehicle and landing next to him, I bend water from a puddle and take out all the dirt and let it spin in my palm. Robin had run into the building to stop the computer bugs from taking the data, the water started to glow and I ripped his shirt where he was hit. Placing my hand near his chest I let the water heal him, his eyes slowly open and he blinks at the glowing water, I smile at him as he sits up. I stand and walk towards the building to help Robin but a portal opens up and I walk into it, I turn and wave at Supper boy and the portal seals.


	3. I like this boy

I turn to a rustling in the trees behind me, the green dark contrasts with the light filtering through the leaves.

"Hello?" some one calls from behind a covering of weeds.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I shout to the voice of a man, men surround me. This reminds me of leaving Zuko on the beech, I don't want to go back to jail. Flashes of light swarm about me as I writhe in pain trying to avoid the lashing of the blades. One hits my shoulder with the flat of the blade, I stumble forward and am stabbed shallowly near my stomach. I scream in agony and the man who called to me comes forward on a horse, his hair was blond with a few small streaks of brown, his futures were soft and he sat proudly on his horse.

"If I am to die, give me the grace of knowing who sent men to kill me," I say dabbled over in pain but still looking at the man.

"You are not going to die then, how did you know these men were mien?" he says signaling a man behind me to lower his blade.

"You cower but call to me as if you are alone, you still hide as they kill, thirsty for blood. I am unarmed only passing trough and you try to kill me, give me the decency of knowing your name. or I shall call you coward," I say stumbling over words through the pain.

"I am prince Auther of Camelot, now tell me who you are," he orders, taking on the arrogance of a prince, I am dieing but he is interrogating me.

"I could wait for death Prince Auther, save me and I will tell you of my land, I give you my word," I say holding out a blood covered hand the horse came forward and its head bowed to me, Auther looked bewildered that his horse did this by its own accord.

"Very well, you tell me every thing, every secret every inch of land you have, and your past," he stairs down at me I give him a small half smile, I guess my face is weight. "Merlin, take her to Gyus, treat her wounds." I fall asleep before I see my savior come.

"Anny signs of her healing Gyus?" another voice asked, I am awake but unable to open my eyes.

"She has improved greatly today, tonight she may open her eyes," an older voice said, I think this is Gyus. I whimper trying to move my arms, I feel like some one is sitting next to me pinning one to my side, something is taken off my face and I open my eyes quickly.

"Who are you?" I ask looking at a boy that looks about the same age as Auther. Thin I remember the name Merlin.

"Merlin, you mind telling me who you are?" he asked looking at me with a lopsided grin that made me smile back at him.

"Azalya, Azalya Monty, I'd shake your hand but your pinning it to my side. Not to be rude," I say as he shifts and I hold out my right hand for him to shake, he takes it and kisses the back of it. My head tilts to the side looking at him, he smiles at me again. "Is Auther coming to interrogate me?" I ask looking him strait in the eye.

"No he forgave you after you fell unconscious, by the way how do you feel?" he asks taking my face in his hand and looking at both sides of my face, his fingers trace what I think is a brose over my cheek.

"Like I need chain mail for next time I see Authors knights. How much damage do I have?" I say looking at him and soaking in the lines of his face. His jaw bones were predominate.

"You have a nasty stomach wound, and the mussels in your left shoulder are torn," he says looking over at a bottle he picks it up and smears some goop on my face, "And some cuts and broses."

"How long until I can get up and walk around?" I ask looking at the small room I was in.

"You can try now, if you want. Auther had these made fore you," he said handing me a package that was heavy. I open it slowly and see the shinning links of chain mail armor, and under it was a few styles of pants and long sleeve shirts.

"Is there a place for me to change?" I ask looking at the silver.

"Ya down the hall," he says and hands me a folded up square of black fabric. I stand and take a step forward testing my footing, my knee gave out and I stumbled into Merlin. He helps me up and I use his arm as balance, he takes me down the hall and to a smaller room once I'm inside he exits closing the door behind him. I hiss in pain as I move the chain mail down my back, I had the sword that Sokka gave me in its sheath hooked inside the cloche I had worn, this I take out and place on the belt that was given to me. I unfold the black square and it's a cloche planer and newer, than the dark blue one I have already, I tie the string and pull open the door. I had a thin pair of shoes on and stubbed my foot on the door as it opened, I gathered all my stuff and walk down the hall. Stopping I knock at the door to the room I was in before, Merlin opens it and I walk in, I set the folded cloths next to the bed I had been sleeping in.

"Can I stay here a few days, I don't really have any where else to," I ask looking at him and bighting my lip, he nods, "Thank you," I say giving him a one armed hug.

"Let me give you a tour of the castle," he says taking my arm and leading me down a corridor. He pointed out the key rooms and told me the names of servants we past.

"Where do you live?" he asks stopping on a landing of the stairs.

"No where, I wander a lot," I say resting my head on the stone wall behind me. He takes me down to the courtyard where Auther is training his men, I stop and hop onto the wall to watch.

"Auther there's that girl," a knight said looking at me and pointing. I hop down from the wall and walk directly over to the knight.

"Did your mother ever tell you it is rude to point?" I ask him flicking his hand down.

"Yes but you are a lady dressed as a man," he replies unfazed by my boldness.

"That's because I'm moor of a worrier than you'll ever be," I hiss at him, this he was taken aback by.

"Thoughts are fighting words," he says drawing his sword.

"Oh I know," I reply drawing my sword and holding it at my side, point facing the ground. He lunges at me and I raise my sword to block the blow, I swing at him lazily and he stumbles from the force. "I don't want to hurt you, can we have dull swords please?" I ask blocking his blows as I do. A sword was tossed to me and I sheathed mien and grabbed it out of the air, I dropped in to a crouch as he swung at my head, I stood up inside of the small circle made by him holding the sword with both hands, I knock him backwards with the hilt of my sword. He stabs up at me and I flick his sword from his hands, my blade at the point of his hart, I point the hilt back to who gave it to me and spin on my heel and walk out of the courtyard. Merlin looks at me like he was stricken as he walks past me to Auther I wander the streets alone and people look at me oddly as my chain mail sparkles under my shirt darkness fell and the torches were lit, I wandered around until Merlin ran up to me and grabbed my arms, he took my right wrist and led me back to the castle. He was puffing out his breath as we ran up the stairs at a landing I stopped and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to stop.

"Breath Merlin," I say moving so I blocked his path, he sat on the ground and caught his breath. He reached up at me and pulled my arm towards him.

"Sit," he says and I do, "Where did you go? I was worried."

"I'm sorry I was walking and daydreaming. I lost track of time I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to worry," I say covering my face with my hands.

"Merlin? Why are you sitting on the stairs?" I hear Authors voice approaching.

"Sorry I got lost," I spit out standing up, my sword was exposed for a moment.

"Well how kind of him to find you. Good fighting today, that man needed to be taught to respect," he said as I help Merlin to his feet. I smiled at Auther then Merlin leads me up the stairs, he takes me to that little room and I sit on the bed. I try to untie the not I tied earlier but Merlin came to my aid, untying it in seconds.

"Thanks," I say taking off the cloche and hanging it on the changing screen.

"No problem," he says sitting on the bed and studying my old cloche, its fabric was stretched accost the window. I took my sword off and put it on the changing screen, I took my tank top and shorts and went to that bathroom down the hall. I took my shoes off and changed into the pajamas, gathered up all my items and went back to my room, I piled it neatly under the bed all folded nicely. Sitting on the floor I start meditating to clear my mind of the confusion of the past few days. I transferred to the spirit world and called out to Aang, he drooped from a tree.

"Azalya! How are you doing?" he asked coming over and looking at me.

"I'm ok, a few wounds nothing that wouldn't heal up, I cant stay long I am in a castle, there taking care of me," I say looking him over for signs of battle, there were none.

"Do you trust them?" he asks looking in to my eyes.

"With my life, I have to go. I miss you!" I say before going back to my body.

"Azalya! Can you hear me?" Merlin was yelling at me, and shaking my shoulders.

"Yes, don't yell at me Merlin, I was meditating. I was relaxed, organizing my thoughts," I say pulling his arms off my shoulders. He hugged me happy I responded.

"You were so still, so," he stammers talking in to my hair.

"Merlin I'm fine I promise, but now I need to sleep. Good night," I say pulling away from him, but I kiss his cheek before pushing his chest so I could brake free.

"Ya good night," he says then leaves in bewilderment. I crawl in to bed and blow out my candle. I like this boy, a lot.


	4. i love him more

I wake up and scream in pain as I feel my wound open up.

"Come on witch, time to burn," a voice heavy with the sent of rum speaks close to my face. I scream again louder and out of fear. Footsteps move outside of the door, I freeze bracing for more troops to come in and kill me.

"Let her go!" a figure yells at the man, I see the flash of his blade. "I command you," this has to me Arthur.

"You heard him, blade down!" I say filled with new energy, I hit the mans hand with my knee and grab the hilt of the blade and plunge it into the stone floor. I stand and my blood soaked hand rests on my attackers solder and he stairs at me as my eyes close and I collapse.

"Auther, he is trying to kill her, is that what you teach your knights? To raise a weapon at a lady?" Merlin was shouting at Arthur, Arthur was sitting in a chair looking at me as my eyes flicker open.

"Who are you calling a lady? Surly not me," I say weekly and smile at the two men who protect me. I try to sit up and wince in pain before sliding backwards.

"Yes you, Merlin here said you were good as dead," Arthur said and Merlin's eyes opened wide. "But he also wants me to unknight the man who did this to you."

"I never said that," Merlin said looking at Arthur, "I never said you were good as dead," he says looking right at me I raise my hand to silence him, he gives a frustrated grin and leans against the wall.

"This man who stabbed me, he is angry that I defeated him in front of you. I took his honor, me falling and holding his shoulder with a blood soaked hand gave that back to him in a sick twisted way. This will never happen again, I'm positive of this," I say looking down at my stomach it was stitched up but I was alive. "Merlin, thanks for caring about me so much. It's more than any one has done for a long, long time," I smile at him as he sits on the bed next to me, he holds my hand in both of his, he kissed the back of it. I hold his face in my hands and look in to his eyes, he leans forward and my arms wrap around his neck. I really like this boy! He slides closer, Arthur stands up and ruins the moment. I bight my lower lip as I look away. Merlin kissed my cheek in a rush to follow the prince. I frown and look down at my blood soaked tank top and scooped up the one dress I had I put on the materiel and took my blue cloche off the window. I take my sword and put it in its pocket, I shove my pair of thin shoes on and took the pen from the dresser top and wrought on a piece of scrap paper "off to see the town, see you at dusk". I opened the door and walked with purpose down the corridor and down the stairs, I pushed my way out the door and in to the deserted street, I turned sharply to one direction and walked to the courtyard, Merlin was in it with Arthur, I looked at them, talking. My head jerked to the side as I walked into an alley.

"You looking for trouble little miss?" a large man said from the shadows.

"Well its gonna take more than you to start trouble," I say passing him and moving further into the shadows.

"More than me? Who are you?" the man asks standing up and looking at me.

"The most horrifying nightmares you could ever have," I say dismissing him, he grabs my arm with his large hand I smile as I twist around. "I don't suggest you touch me," I say punching his lower jaw, he lets me go to punch me in the stomach. I drop to the ground before he hits me, I jab him in the arm reputedly he drops to the ground unable to move.

"Azalya?" Merlin calls down the alley, I wave hesitantly at him. He runs to me and pulls me out of the alley he looks me over to see if I was hurt I wasn't and he hugged me.

"Merlin, I'm fine, don't worry about me, I'm tough," I say pulling my curly hair back with a ribbon I had raped arrowed my arm as a bracelet. I pull my hood up and try to walk past Merlin, he grabs my wrist and looks into my eyes.

"What'd I do?" he asks.

"Nothing, I need to clear my head, that's all," I say patting his hand, he lets me go and I walk down the dirt road, I walk through the paths connecting the servants homes and stop at a well and sit on the outer rim. I let the tears fall slowly and silently, this is moor than I wanted to deal with. Gwenevell came over to me and lowered my hood, I look at her and she has sympathy in her eyes, I collapse crying into her small frame. I shake my head and concentrate on regulating my breathing, I stop crying and wipe the salt water off my face, looking up at the sky I stand. "Merlin," I whisper and run to the castle as fast as I could, he grabbed me as I entered the walls and wrapped me in his arms. "Sorry I'm late," I say looking in to his eyes, he smiles and I smile back.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yes, are you?" I ask kissing his forehead.

"Perfect, now," he says looking back at me with my sudden burst of happiness. I lead him to the hall with the door to my little room, I hug him and kiss his cheek before saying good night and going in my room, I sleep soundly that night safe in my bed, no one came to kill me, I felt safe for the first time in a long time.

"Did you sleep well?" Merlin asks me as I walk out of my room and to the kitchen.

"Ya," I say while yawning, "How about you?" I sat down next to him and prop my head up with my hands, elbows on the table.

"I've been up for three hours. I slept well," he flattens a piece of my hair as he talks, I roll my eyes.

"Well mister, I like sleeping. don't you normally take care of Auther?" I ask looking around the room.

"Ya, but he has to go on this quest, he has to do this alone. Now he is in the throne room waiting for a vision," he says curling his fingers in my messy hair.

"Should we go make sure he's ok? Weird stuff happens here," I say pulling his hand out of my hair.

"ya I wanted to see that you were ok though first, you seam to attract metal," he said and thin stands and leaves. I hurry to my room and change into my armor and peasant close, my sword on my hip. I run down the stairs and almost run into Guinevere, she was peeking through the door at Auther, she was standing next to Merlin.

"thought I could be of assistance," I say looking at the two fiends, they jump at the sound of my voice, Merlin stretched his arm out towards me and I ducked under it and look through the crack in the door, Auther was kneeling in the low light his head was bent, my hand reached for him.

"He looks so fragile," I breath, Merlin rubs my shoulder and I let the humidity lessen in the room as I lower my hand. I curl my fingers into Merlin's and we step away from the door, Guinevere had left. I close the door and lean against Merlin, he was up against the wall next to the door, we slide down that wall and sit on the floor close to the door, close to Auther. My head rested against Merlin's shoulder he leans in a way that makes me feel like he is protecting me, I fall asleep on his shoulder to his steady breathing. I am kicked awake, I feel my hands press against worm, ruff cloth and I open my eyes. My face was inches away from Merlin's, I jump a little not expecting to be that close to him, he stirs and opens his eyes. He gives me that goofy smile of his and I put my forehead against his.

"Hey love birds, get up, Uather is coming," a servant said as they kick my foot. I stand up as fast is I can using a little air-bending on the way. I extend my hand out to him and he takes it gently, pulling him up I look at his face, I rub the dirt smudges from his face with my thumb, he looks my face over. Guyus grabs Merlin by the arm and takes him into the throne room, I follow grabbing Merlin's hand, I stand next to him in the line, Auther was still kneeling in the position that he was in yesterday when I last saw him. The doors open loudly and I turn my head a fraction of an inch and see the king walk in the room, he lays his hand on his sons shoulder.

"Have you decided?" he asks looking at his boy.

"Yes father, I will go to the paralyses lands and retrieve the trident," he said this as he looked at his father for approval.

"Yes very good my son, a feast shall be prepared in honor of this act," he waved his hand in dismissal to the servants, the knights remained, and I did too standing as still as stone staring at Auther. "You are dismissed," he the king says not expecting to see another servant besides Merlin in the room.

"Come there is much to be done Merlin," Auther says taking Merlin by the shoulder, I drag by his hand.

"Auther, I don't know the lands as you do but that place sounds terrible," I say sitting on his bed and covering my face with my hands.

"Azalya, they are not as paralyses as you staying after my father dismissed the servants," he said I hear the clanking of old chain mail being removed and him changing behind the screen.

"You know as well as I that I am no servant," I say shaking my head, he knows that I am not the proper lady I should be.

"I know and it saddens me to see you putting your self in the way of unfortunate happenings," he said coming before me and taking my hands off my face, his light blue eyes gazed into my darker ones as he kissed my hand.

"My life has been an unfortunate event," I say looking away and sighing.

"Never say that," he had taken my face in his hands after I looked away and he gently made me look at him, "Never."

"But it's true!" I say pushing him away from me. "I am a street rat, a cheating, stealing, lying street rat. Auther you must know this in your hart to be true, I am not what I seem! I am not worthy of your high praise!" I say wanting to tell him everything, I stand and head for the door.

"Listen to me Azalya you may have been that in the past but I forgave you, you are worthy, it is I who am not. I was born into this role taught it, but you, you are a princess at hart, strong and brave. It matters not if you are proper, your heart is what shows who you really are. Being striped of a tittles is what makes you grand!" Auther was trying to tell me how grand I was, he sees moor in me than I do.

"Auther Azalya, you ok I heard yelling," Merlin had entered probably after snooping.

"Merlin," I whisper in terror, I look at my hands wrapped in Aurther's his face inches from mien.

"Azalya its fine, you don't love me, I was a fool to think you would, I apologize," he set down the armor he was carrying and shut the door behind him.

"Oh Merlin," I whisper staring at him my face full of pain. "Oh but I do Merlin! I do, I love you!" I say looking at him, Auther let my hands drop, he looked frustrated that this all happened. I step towards Merlin and he wraps his arms arrowed me protectively, I raise up on my tiptoes and I kiss him.

**If you have any comments as to the weirdness of this chapter just ask me about it in the comments if you think she should be in love with Auther I'm sorry I need this couple later. If you have any concerns tell me, and I apologize for my spelling I cant spell worth crap and I know it. BTW I own nothing!**


	5. You can't stop me

I wake up and slide my feet out of bed, the stone was cold against my skin, this is a sensation I had become used to. I pause at the door of the kitchen when I hear Merlin talking, I put my ear to the door and listen.

"Guyus I know what I felt, she lowed the humidity," Merlin was saying, he was talking about me.

"I told you Merlin there is no spell for that, I searched the books. Your powers could not allow you to do such a thing, ask her about it," I hear them moving arrowed, so Merlin didn't trust me as I didn't trust him.

"Ya ask her, that would make me look normal now wouldn't it?" Merlin said and I hear a chair slide out and a frustrated body drop in it.

"She said she loved you," the older mans voice was logical and I press my hand against my other ear to hear better.

"I never told you that," Merlin stood up and pushed the chair back in.

"No Auther did," he was so strait forward with Merlin, I stand up and open the door.

"Good morning, Merlin, I have something to tell you. Take a seat," I say waving my hand towards the table, he takes a seat and I continue, "I am different from you. I am not normal, I have a gift to manipulate the elements. But this is a part of who I am and I except it and the fate that comes with telling you. I love you and I hope this doesn't change how you feel about me," I have in the coarse of my talking sat down and levitated a bowl.

"I love you and this most definitely dose not change that, because darling I am not a normal person either," he tells me looking in to my eyes thin he mumbles some words and the bowl was filled with smoke, I laugh and he looks at me, I feel as free as I was at home.

"You two should see Auther off, go now," Guyus was looking out the window. I look at me in a tank top and a pair of shorts and run to my room and change, Merlin takes my hand as we walk down the stairs.

"Auther, were you to be off with out a farewell?" I shout down the palace stairs Merlin clenches my hand.

"Why if the lady knight wishes a farewell who am I to refuse?" he calls back.

"Why, you are the prince of coarse!" I shout down the half flight of stairs and thin laugh.

"This is true," he says to me as I step on to the last step.

"Be safe," I say as I embrace him.

"I will be, Merlin relax I won't be gone too long." he says with a chuckle.

"Did Mugonna give you that bracelet?" Merlin asked starring at his wrist.

"Yes she did its quite pretty, don't you think?" he said looking at my love.

"Lovely," I say stroking the mettle band on his wrist. He looks at me and thin rides away, Merlin holds my hand as we walk up the stairs to the chambers. I sigh as Guyus looks at us disapprovingly as we walk in.

"Guyus, good you're here, I saw something on Auther that had a since of strong magic on it. It was a bracelet, a gift from Mugonna," Merlin says dropping my hand and picking up a book.

"With that we must be cautious," Guyus says picking up a book, I sigh and grab a random one. I sit on the floor and flip through the pages, it had nothing, I grab another, nothing.

"This is imposable. How many books do you even have?" I ask resting my head on the wall behind me.

"This is possible just read," Merlin said hushing me, I pick up another book. I search a hundred books thin I stand up an dust my self off, I stretch and pace the room, I grab a book from the top shelf and flip through the pages, the bracelet was smack in the middle of the book.

"Merlin I found something!" I was so exited as I showed him it.

"You must take it off to brake the spell," Guyus was saying after thinking about what was in the book.

"I will go," I say taking the bag I had prepared out of Merlin's hands.

"No, you will stay," he says trying to take it back.

"I'm not worthless, I can do this. I can do something," I whimper and a flash of pain crossed my face, I hope desperately that he didn't see this. He takes my hands in his and I look at him he feels guilty I can see it in his eyes.

"No, your not worthless in fact that's why I want you to stay here, I don't trust Guyus alone," he sounded unconvincing.

"No, I am coming with you. You can not stop me," I whisper this in a low tone, he looks at me like I had set him on fire, I look down to make sure that I hadn't.

"Fine, we leave tomorrow morning." he says and I give him a stiff nod, after this I walk to my room and make preparations.

Dressing in simple close I buckle my sword to my side, I had a large supply of food, no meat. I throw open my door and shoulder my pack, treading lightly on the grey stones. I walk down the steps and see two horses by Merlin's side, I walk to him and place my pack in the pocket and climb on. Taking the rain in both hands I guyed it gently forward, Merlin stumbles to get on his horse but as he gets up I start to move at a swifter pace, he races after me. I giggle as I look back to se him trying to keep up with my pace, I slow once in the woods he reaches out and grabs my hand. We travel for hours uneventfully, we pass a large valley filled with waste lands and he pointed me in the right direction. We arrive at a tavern rundown but still the noise tells me there a rowdy bunch.

"This is something that's needed at this point," I say it casually pointing at the place, but I nervously check the throwing knives I have also attached to my belt. I walk in and the place is silent, I look at the men and they began cheering gain I see an empty stage with a guitar.

"Gentlemen!" a plump women yells staring them down they turn to there mugs and I sit at a chair at the counter.

"Give me a pure." I say casually sticking a silver piece on the counter. A pure is a mix of non alcohol that looks a lot like rum, I take mien and gulp it down, it has a nasty nip in the after taste. Merlin sits next to me and has a glass of water, I sigh and look at him, "Why are we here?" I ask my eyes looking at the place.

"I'm looking for a friend, he will help us." that's all he said before standing up and going to the horses, I follow and we visit more taverns. We stop and rest fore the night in one of these and then continued on, in the last tavern I hope I'll ever see, we walk in and there is a man being dragged against the table.

"Gwaine!" Merlin said happily, the man looked up from the table.

"Merlin!" he replied with a grin, I snarl as I look at the large men surrounding him. "Sorry my dear friends but I must be going now," he says this and leaps away from the table. After he passes I draw my sword, it is reflected in many such sharp objects I let out a low whistle and start fighting. I am pushed up a flight of stairs and thin I see it dead end, I put my sword away, raise my hands and back to the end of the space. My surrender is met with devilish grins, a man jabs his sword at my and I lean back far, I stumble through the air and land in a hay stack, I leap out of this and run to the horses. The guys are on each one, I slide behind Merlin and will the horses to run. We are in the woods in seconds and the horses are now controlled by Merlin gently steering them.

"So are you going to introduce me to your lady friend?" Gwaine asks looking at Merlin not me.

"This is Azalya Monty, clever with a sword. If you let her talk to you, you'll hate her or love her." he says "love her" quietly, I nuzzle my head on his shoulder.

**Sorry it took so long fore me to wright this small bit I had school stuff. Thank you all fore reading, leave a comment, even if you hate it I need to know if it needs altering. Again I'm sorry for my grammer problems and my weird sence of humor, thank you again.**


	6. If you doubt it loves you let it go

The lands we enter are barren and hot, I sigh looking at the grim landscape. The horses were moving slowly, I drop to the ground and walk beside the horses.

"Get back on the horse," Merlin says looking down at me.

"It will move faster if I am not on it, besides my legs need to be stretched." I look up at him and he looks annoyed but I keep walking, up ahead of us is a large tower in the distance, large creatures were circling something closer to us. "Are we going there?" I ask pointing to the tower.

"Yes, can you tell what toughs flying things are?" Gwaine asks.

"I don't know what they are, but I think I know what their circling. I hope I'm wrong, or Aurther's in trouble." I say this and Merlin speeds up the horses and I run next to them, we go as fast as we can to Aurther's danger.

We reach the gates and I slide under the first one as it was closing, I use the pulley to open them up again, we split up to look for Auther. I run through the halls and up stairs yelling for him.

"I found him!" Merlin shouts, he was close to me. He speaks a spell and I lean against the door.

"What don't you get about doing this alone?" Auther yelled at Merlin. I hear Gwaine shuffle into the room and I am still catching my breath. "Did you bring Gwen and Mugonna too? Is this a surprise party?" Auther was angry, I open the door and walk in to the room.

"Sorry to disappoint you, it's just me," I say giving him a hug.

"You couldn't," he is nice but I still love Merlin. I push him away and Merlin takes my hand I sigh and put my sword away.

"Let's go find you a trident." I say leaving the room. I look around the corner and see a throne, I pull Merlin closer to me so he can see it, "I bet it's in here. I'll go check it out." I go to walk in the room but Merlin walks in first, a slab of stone falls and breaks my grip on his hand. I pound my fist on the door yelling his name, Arthur comes up behind me and pulls me from the door I sigh and look at the door.

"We have to be reasonable about this, there must be a switch. Help me look," Arthur was saying after I told him what happened. I tap the stones looking for a loose one, one that I taped jiggled slightly and I pull out my sword.

"This one's loose," I say and they come to stand behind me helping me with their shorter knives. It loosens and I pull it out and worms fall to the ground with other insects, I drop the stone and it brakes. The hole smelled like rot and sulfur I cover my nose with my hand, gagging on the smell.

"Well the switch is in there," Arthur said clearly revolted as well, "Who wants to get it?"

"I found the stone, I'll take the grime," I say rolling up my tan sleeve, my skin was tanned and the faint out-line of the blue tattoo was exposed; I prayed that Aang didn't need to go into the Avatar state now. I plunge my hand into the hole and nearly vomited, the stench doubled in potency and the bugs ran up my arm with their little legs and looked at me with there collective beady-black eyes. I grabbed a string, I hope, and pull on it, the door slides open slowly, I pull my arm out and wipe off the insects with a piece of cloth on the ground, "Ugh that was awful!" I say looking at my arm which is covered in bug guts and dirt. I look inside the room Merlin was sealed in and prop the door open with a large piece of wood.

"Azalya?" Merlin calls to me, I see him rising to his feet and stretching out his arm.

"Merlin, are you all right?" I say running over to him, I slide under his arm as he starts to fall towards me. It appears that he suffered a great shock, "Merlin, what's wrong?" I ask holding him up.

"Nothing, I'm tired that's all," he says I don't believe it but I let it go; if he wants to tell me he will in time. Arthur comes marching in to the room in his usual princely fashion; he comes over to us and claps a hand on Merlin's shoulder buckling his knees.

"Well what do we have here?" Arthur asks picking up something from the mass of cobwebs that were accumulated on the base of the thrown, it was blueish-green. "I believe that we can leave now." He says taking the cobwebs off and showing the trident that was on the floor. I smile and look at them I sigh happy to start going back to Camelot. The ride home was slow and hot, I walked part of the way but Merlin and Arthur persuaded me to ride the horse.

"This is the end for me." Gwaine said looking up at the castle, I look at him my eyes large, I had gotten to know this man and he was like a larger version of myself.

"No can't you stay awhile?" I ask looking at the faces of my party.

"I was banished or else I would sugar plum," Gwaine looked me in the eyes and I'm sure his saw a fiery anger in them, or a lake of sorrow.

"Once I'm king you will be allowed back, I will send my finest knight with the invitation. I promise," Arthur said and I smile, happy to be in company as great as such I have seemed to stumble upon.

"Who would that be? Is it Sugar-plum here?" he asks looking at Arthur and thin at me.

"No she is not a knight, we must be going," he cleared his thought and tried not to sound awkward but I heard it, "Merlin, now you were never with me, you were off picking herbs or whatever you two do in your spare time," he said riding towards Camelot.

"Ok, on one condition," he yelled after him and the horse stirred under us, moving towards its companion.

"Oh, and what's that?" Arthur said looking back at us, he looked amused.

"A day off!" Merlin answered not force full but loud.

"A day off? Merlin you really are funny," Arthur said starting towards Camelot again. I roll my eyes and wrap my arms around Merlin; we set off in the direction of a lesser known gate so we don't look suspicious. We enter Camelot and I giggle and a few people look at us but thin they relies who we are and look away.

"Hello Guyus!" I say cheerily as I open the door to his study, he looks up from a veil and smiled broadly at us, all in one piece.

"I found a book for you Azalya, here," he said handing me a book raped in brown paper, I open it and gasp.

"Oh, it's lovely!" I say staring at the book of rare abilities. I reach my hand out and feel like I need to let my pint up fire escape so I let my hand burn for a minute. The flamed rolled up my body but I stopped them as they looked horrified that I was just on fire. "I had it all built up, not using magic is so hard. I honestly have no idea how you deal with it Merlin," I say clasping the book to my chest. I take it into Merlin's room and lay it on a table; I climb on that table and open the large window. Climbing onto the window sill I relax and lean back onto the wall, the warmth of it seeping into my skin. I see knights escorting Arthur through town I smile, "Long live prince Arthur!" I yell and he looks up, I cover my mouth with one hand but wave with the other. Others start to yell what I did out windows and the kingdom seemed to rejoice in his return. I hop off the ledge and onto the table, I walk to the throne room with Merlin and Guyus, we take our places and I smile as Arthur comes in waving at everyone. "Long live Prince Arthur, and King Uthur. Long live Camelot!" I say as he passes me, he shakes his head and smiles. I fold my arms and am proud that he is alive, Merlin wraps his arm arrowed my solder and I sigh happily in to his chest. Uthur walks in and puts his hand on his sons shoulder like he had before, Arthur looks up.

"I trust you found it?" Uthur asks.

"Yes, it was surprisingly easy; I am surprised none before me have found it." Auther was arrogant as always.

"Yes well we shall store it safely in the archives," Uthur says admiring the trident, ignoring his son's words. Arthur looks hurt but he smiles and walks out of the room, Uthur waves the rest of us to go. Letting go of Merlin's hand I walk down a hallway in the opposite direction of our rooms.

"Azalya, are you all right? Our rooms are this way." He calls to me, I keep walking, I had never been this way before but I knew the way. "Are you going to tell me where were going?" Merlin asks.

"No," I say truthfully and stop walking. "I don't want you to be here now." The words sound cruel.

"Ok I'll be in my room if you need me." He looked at me funny and walked away. I push open the door silently. Mugonna was standing inside talking to a blond haired women, I cover my mouth and listen.

"Sister are you sure you did the spell right?" the blond women said.

"Of course, the eye was not on him. He must have had help." Mugonna was saying, she sat on the bed.

"Dzivi neredzams," I whisper and I turn invisible, I silently walk in the shadows of the room.

"Who left soon after Arthur?" the blond asked her eyes turned gold and the door closed and locked.

"No one important," Mugonna said concentrating.

"No this person wouldn't seem important, they wouldn't be missed."

"All I remember is Gwen saying that Merlin and Zay were out at a tavern. A date or something." She said slumping her shoulders.

"Who is this Zay?"

"Azalya Monty, she was found in the woods by Arthur a knight stabbed her. Arthur brought her back here, she is always with Merlin." She said this and looked at the blond, "Sister why does she matter?"

"Befriend her, she is the enemy." The blond says her face full of delight probably full of ways to kill me. I clench my hands in to fists. The blonds head twists to where I am standing, I smile at her. She turns away apparently she didn't see me. "I must be going sister, someone is coming." She opens the door and slips out I barley make it out before the door closes. I mutter words and appear, Merlin walks around the corner, my head moves in his direction.

"Merlin!" I yell down the hall. He puts a finger to his lips and shakes his head, I twist in his direction and the door behind me opens wide. "Oh! Mugonna you frightened me." I say truthfully, not just because she had opened the door.

"Oh, it's you Zay, well you let Merlin out of your sights?" she asks looking at Merlin like he had done something wrong.

"Only for an hour or so. Don't want our Merlin to brake the rules now do we?" I ask and giggle like this was absurd, I had broken the law.

" No, that would be tragic," she says like she says everything, nervous and with a small pained smile. Merlin reached us and looked us over nervously, I bight my lip trying not to smile at him. I yawn and Merlin wraps his arm around my shoulders, we walk to our quarters.

I sit in the window and Merlin is on his bed, digesting what I just said.

"This is bad," he finally says. "We need to get you out of here."

"No, I love Camelot," I say twisting in the window so I can look at him, "I am not leaving you here, not with them. The book!"

"What book?"

"The one Gyus gave me; it's in your night stand." I say and point to the night stand. My eyes glow and the stand opens, once more and the book flies at me. Sliding out of the window and on the table at my feet I close the window and open the book. A picture catches my eye and I look at the title of the section, I look at Merlin and smile.

"Portaling? Is this really safe?" Merlin asks me as I take deep breaths.

"I don't know," I say studying the page; I take the start position and perform the move. A large elongated globe appeared and I saw a hall in the Fire-Nation palace. I sigh and move closer to it. "That's my home, looks so plain," I say staring down the hall I close the portal with a downward swoop of my hand.

"That was awesome!" Merlin said watching me I smile. He smile back at me, then I see something appear over his shoulder, my smile dropped, a portal had opened. My time here was done.

"I must go, I am needed else-ware. Needed at home, I love Camelot and will try to come back until thin good buy." I say letting my hand linger on his shoulder, I take the book, my sword, and my cloches into the portal, it seals when I turn to take my last look at Merlin, he looks grief stricken.

If you want me to continue this with another show please tell me I decided to end it tonight in honor of Merlin's season finally in America.


End file.
